Unsuited to Each Other
by ProLiferChelle
Summary: Winifred Seerie causes trouble between Bruce and Stacy in this AU story set during the "Katie Rose and Stacy Belford" books. All chapters will be written as double-drabbles. Characters not invented by me were created by Lenora Mattingly Weber. The "Katie Rose and Stacy Belford" books were originally published by Thomas Y. Crowell, and are now owned by Image Cascade.
1. Chapter 1

"No," Bruce said, "absolutely not."

Winifred Seerie stared at her son in astonishment. She wasn't used to having him defy her, but now Bruce,  
who had been described as "parent-ridden," [although not to Winifred] Bruce, who had been brought up to believe that "Mother knows  
best," was actually defying his mother.

"What do you mean, _no?" _Winifred demanded.

"I mean," Bruce said, "I will not break up with Stacy."

The antique clock on the living-room mantelpiece ticked, as if in counterpart to their discussion.

"But can't you see," Winifred tried to reason with Bruce, "that you are entirely unsuited to each other?"

"No, I don't see that at all," Bruce retorted.

"But there are so many other girls, so many lovely girls," Winifred pointed out.

"Yes, there are, but there is only one girl for me, and that girl is Stacy Belford."

"How can you say that," Winifred asked, "after what I've just told you?"

"Mom, you didn't tell me anything that I didn't already know," Bruce said.

"You _knew_?"

"Yes, Mom" Bruce said, "I've known for a long time, and," he added, "it's never made a bit of difference."


	2. Chapter 2

Winifred decided to try another tactic. She and Eustace Belford both belonged to the English Tea and Literature Society, which, fortuitously, was meeting the next afternoon at Eustace's house. They were reading Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_.  


####

Winifred arrived fifteen minutes early for the meeting.

"It's good to see you, Winifred," Eustace greeted her. "You're the first one to arrive."

"I'm enjoying _Pride and Prejudice_ more than I did in high school."

"So am I. My niece Stacy calls it _Pride and Perjurious_."

Winifred was grateful for the unexpected opening.

"Speaking of Stacy, I'd like to discuss something with you."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I feel that... now how can I put this delicately... that she and Bruce are, well, unsuited to each other."

"May I remind you that you are speaking to me about my niece... and namesake?" Eustace asked, with a hint of frost.

"I realize that, and the problem isn't Stacy so much as her mother."

"What do you have against Rose?"

"Please don't take this personally," Winifred said, "but I don't think my son should be dating a girl whose mother plays  
the piano at Guido's Gay Nineties."


	3. Chapter 3

"Winifred, what in the world are you talking about?" Eustace demanded.

"Just what I said. A girl whose mother plays the piano at Guido's Gay Nineties is not someone I want  
my son going out with."

"Rose is playing the piano at Guido's Gay Nineties?"

"Do you mean to tell me that you didn't know?"

"No," Eustace answered. "I had no idea."

"Well, I'm sorry to have been the one to tell you," Winifred said. "I'm sure that this must be a dreadful shock to you."

"Let's not discuss this right now," Eustace said. "The other members will be here any minute now."

"There doesn't seem to be anything further to discuss. You can see now, of course, that Stacy and Bruce are  
entirely unsuited to each other."

####

The meeting of the English Tea and Literature was over. Vera was carrying the cups, some with cold  
tea in them, into the kitchen on a tray. Eustace had gone out.

####

Rose Belford was about to pour herself a cup of coffee when the doorbell rang. She went muttering to the door.

"Why, Eustace!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Rose," Eustace said, "we need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

"I just heated up some coffee," Rose said. "Would you like a cup?"

Several minutes later, the sisters-in-law were in the living room, drinking their coffee. Rose noticed that  
Eustace seemed uneasy.

"Eustace, you said we needed to talk"

"I'm afraid we have a problem."

"Well, don't beat around the bush," Rose said.

"No, there's no sense in doing that," Eustace agreed. "Is it true that you play the piano at Guido's Gay Nineties?"

Rose didn't answer immediately. She asked, "Who told you?"

"Winifred Seerie. Is it true?"

"Yes. I love playing the piano, and... we need the money."

"But why didn't you tell us? You weren't ashamed, were you?"

"No. I didn't want your father to know because he might worry about us. Now," Rose added, "you said we had a problem. Does it bother you that I play the piano at Giddy's for a living?"

"No," said Eustace, "but it bothers Winifred, and I'm afraid that she might hurt Stacy and Bruce. Our problem is, how do we stop her?"

For perhaps the first time, Rose had a truly sisterly feeling for her sister-in-law.


	5. Chapter 5

**"That's a good question," Rose said. "How _do_ we stop her?"**

**"Do you think we should warn Stacy before Winifred says something to hurt her?" Eustace asked.**

**Rose sighed and answered, "Winifred Seerie has always had her nose in the air when it comes to Stacy's  
relationship with Bruce." She took a sip of her coffee. "Eustace," she asked, "did that snob say anything  
about this to the other members of your club?"**

**"As far as I know, she hasn't. ****And even ****if she _did_," Eustace said, "I believe ****that most of the members would side  
with Stacy and ****Bruce."**

**"And if they didn't?" Rose asked.**

**"In that case, I would have to reconsider my membership."**

**"I hope it won't come to that. I know how much that club means to you."**

**"Not as much as my niece."**

**####**

**Meanwhile, Bruce and Winifred Seerie were having another discussion, or perhaps a better word would be  
_argument, _****about Bruce's involvement with Stacy.**

**"Just do me one favor, Mom," a defeated Bruce finally said, or rather, _pleaded_.**

**"That," Winifred answered, "all depends on the favor."**

**Bruce said, "Please let me be the one to tell Stacy... alone."**


	6. Chapter 6

"Very well," Winifred conceded. "Just see that you take care of this without too much delay."

"I will. But, Mom, I'm taking Stacy for one last ride in the car. I think we owe her that much."

"We don't owe that girl a thing. As for allowing her to ride in _my_ car..."

Bruce, who'd never spoken sarcastically to his mother, interrupted, "You can always have it fumigated afterwards."

####

Rose and Eustace were still talking when Katie Rose and Miguel came in. Katie Rose was surprised to see them sitting together so companionably.

"Hello, Aunt Eustace. You know Miguel Parnell; you met him at the..." Katie Rose stopped, deciding not to bring up that meeting.

"I'm afraid I was rude."

"Nor was I at my best, but that is ancient history. We have a real problem now. Winifred Seerie told me about Rose's job."

"And it doesn't bother you?"

"No, Kathleen, but it _does_ bother Winifred."

"She's decided that Stacy isn't good enough for Bruce. That insufferable snob!"

"I have a plan," Eustace said. "I'll just have to speak with the members of the Literary Society. All, that is, except Winifred."


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce's words, his sarcasm, his... could it be?... contempt gave Winifred a momentary flicker of shame. She resented that  
shame. After all, she was only doing what was best for her son.

"Before you started seeing that girl," she said, "you never would have spoken to me that way."

Bruce countered, "Before I met Stacy, I never thought that I'd have any _reason _to speak to you that way."

"Perhaps I was wrong," Winifred admitted.

"Then you won't ask me to break up with Stacy?"

"I meant," Winfred explained, "that I was wrong about not allowing Stacy to ride in the car. After all," she added, "it will be the last time."

"May I have the car now?"

"Yes. The sooner you take care of things, the better."

####

Fifteen minutes later, Bruce parked in front of Downey's, hoping, and at the same time fearing, that Stacy would be there.  
He wished the moment for telling her about his mother's ultimatum would never come. He wished the moment was already over.

He went inside. Stacy _was_ there, paying for a box of assorted bandages.

Bruce walked over to her and said, "Stacy, we need to talk."


	8. Chapter 8

Stacy looked at Bruce and said, "When someone says _we need to talk_, it usually isn't a good sign."

"I think we should go for a drive," Bruce said.

"So you can give me the bad news in the car? So I can't run away?" Stacy challenged.

"Please just come with me."

"All right."

They went out to the car, but Bruce didn't start driving.

"Stacy, I think you know how much you mean to me. I used to be sort of stiff. You could even say I  
was a drizzlepuss."

"I did say that a time or two."

"You changed me, Stacy. I've lightened up since I've known you."

"When you said we needed to talk, I thought we had a problem, but this sounds more like a proposal."

"I'm afraid it isn't," Bruce said, "and we do have a problem."

"Just tell me, then."

Bruce decided not to drag things out.

"Mom said I have to stop seeing you, or I can't use the car any more."

"Why?" Stacy whispered.

Bruce hedged, "She just did. So the problem is, how do we _keep _seeing each other without her finding out?"


	9. Chapter 9

"No, Bruce," Stacy said. "I got enough of sneaking around when we first started seeing each other."

"We didn't want Katie Rose to find out. We didn't want to hurt her," Bruce remembered.

"She found out anyway, and she was hurt, and angry."

"I know," Bruce said.

"You said your mother gave you an ultramatum."

"Ultimatum."

"Well, I'm giving you another one." Stacy looked Bruce right in the eyes. "Either we see each other out in the open, or we don't see each other at all."

#####

While Bruce and Stacy were having this painful conversation in the car, Ben Belford was having a much more  
pleasant one on a park bench with Jeanie Kincaid.

"Jeanie," Ben began, "I think you know how I feel..." Ben stopped, and then started over. "What I'm trying to say is..."

"What is it, Ben?" Jeanie asked. "I've never seen you so hesitant before."

"I've never had anything so important to say, to ask."

Jeanie thought she knew what Ben was going to ask her.

"Don't jump to conclusions," she silently warned herself.

"Jeanie, will you marry me?"

Jeanie answered softly, "Yes, Ben, I will marry you."


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh, Jeanie," Ben said, "I can't tell you how happy you've made me."

"It's you who made me happy when you asked me to marry you."

And then, they stopped speaking... and their lips met. Their lips had met  
before, but never so sweetly as at this moment.

####

"Stacy," Bruce said, "we can't date openly. Not now."

"Because your mother won't let you use the car if we do."

"Yes," Bruce said miserably.

"Then you're going to have to decide," Stacy told him. "Do we see each other openly, and you don't use the car,  
or do we stop seeing each other?"

Bruce couldn't answer.

Stacy opened the car door and got out, saying, "Call me when you make up your mind."

She started walking, carrying the package from Downey's.

And, as she walked, she met Mrs. Seerie, who was on her way to meet some friends.

"Stacy. I'm glad I ran into you. Have you talked to Bruce?"

"Yes, Mrs. Seerie, we talked."

"Then I'm sure you understand that I couldn't allow him to keep seeing a girl whose mother does what  
yours does for a living."


	11. Chapter 11

"Mrs. Seerie," Stacy said, "there is nothing wrong with what my mother does for a living."

"Oh, really?" Winifred Seerie retorted. "Nothing wrong with playing the piano in a low-class nightclub,  
singing bawdy songs in front of goodness knows what sort of people?"

"Have you ever _been_ to Guido's Gay Nineties?" Stacy challenged.

"Certainly not. I do not frequent such places."

Stacy's eyes flashed fireballs at Winifred.

"Mrs. Seerie," she said, "I wish you were my age."

"Oh, really? And why is that?" Winifred asked.

Stacy answered, "So I could tell you just what I think of you."

She walked away very quickly, not only because she was angry, but because, she was,as usual,  
grieving with her stomach.

####

Eustace had left, but Miguel was still there when an upset Stacy burst into the house and  
raced to the downstairs bathroom.

Ben and Jeanie arrived just as Stacy came back into the living room, her face still grey, and announced, "Bruce and I are over. Finished."

"We expected this," Mother said. "Your Aunt Eustace saw Mrs. Seerie today."

Ben and Jeanie decided, by what Stacy had once called _static consent_, not to share their news just yet.


	12. Chapter 12

"Winifred Seerie disapproves of what I do for a living," Mother said. "That woman is such a snob!"

"I know," Stacy replied, going on to describe their run-in, and adding, "Please don't tell the littles."

There was a chorus of "We won't" and similar promises.

"What did Aunt Eustace say about your playing and singing at Giddy?" Ben asked.

"She's on our side," Mother answered, "and I think we're going to be friends from now on."

"At least _something _good has come from this," Miguel said. "Families should also be friends."

Katie Rose suggested, "Maybe you should let her know what's happened."

"That's a good idea," Mother agreed. "I'll call her right now."

####

Five minutes had gone by. Rose had just told Eustace what Winifred Seerie had said to Stacy.

"I've always overlooked Winifred Seerie's snobbishness for the sake of friendship," Eustace said, "but not any more."

"I could strangle that woman with my bare hands for hurting Stacy," Rose said.

"No, Rose. You just concentrate on making Stacy feel better, and leave Winifred Seerie to me. She isn't going to get away  
with hurting my niece and namesake."


	13. Chapter 13

Eustace Belford finished her telephone conversation with her sister-in-law Rose, and then telephoned  
the Seerie home. There was no answer, so she left a message:

"Winifred, it's Eustace. Please call me as soon as possible."

After leaving her message, Eustace phoned several members of the English Tea and Literature Society. Each one  
called one other member. Eustace requested that two of the club members _not _be called: Eloise Winters, who was  
the president, and Winifred Seerie.

####

Mrs. Seerie came home about an hour later, and returned Eustace's call.

"You wanted to discuss something with me, Eustace?"

"Yes," Eustace said. "While I will retain your husband as my attorney, I feel that it is best that our families no longer  
get together socially. I feel that you and I are _unsuited to each other," _she mimicked, "as friends."

"This is about my little conversation with Stacy, isn't it?"

Bruce came in as his mother spoke those words.

"What conversation with Stacy?" he asked when she had put down the receiver.

She told him.

Bruce walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Winifred wanted to know.

"To Stacy's house," Bruce answered, "to apologize for you."


	14. Chapter 14

"Just a minute, Bruce," Mrs. Seerie said. "If you are going to see that girl, you may _not_ take my car."

"Why not? It's not as if we were getting back together."

"Very well, only don't stay too long."

####

When Bruce reached the Belford home, he saw Mrs. Belford, wearing a red dress with a full skirt, leaving with Ben for  
the job that Bruce's mother objected to.

The rest of the family, including Stacy, stood watching.

"What are you doing here?" Ben demanded.

"I need to talk to Stacy."

"I don't think she wants to talk to you," Ben said.

"Did you guys have another fight?" Jill asked.

"Never mind that now," Ben said. "Bruce, I think you should leave. And we need to get going, Mom," he added, "or  
we'll both be late."

As the car drove off, Katie Rose ushered the reluctant littles inside.

Bruce and Stacy looked at each other awkwardly. Bruce wondered just how he could apologize for what his mother had said.

"Stacy," he said, "let's go for a drive."

"Your mother doesn't want me in her car," Stacy reminded him.

Bruce answered quietly, "But I do."


	15. Chapter 15

"No, Bruce. I'm not getting in your mother's car. Never again."

"I don't blame you," Bruce admitted.

"You'd better go."

"No, Stacy. Not like this."

"Bruce," Stacy said, you told me you didn't know why your mother gave you that ultramatum.  
But you did know. You should," she finished, "have been honest with me."

"Would that have made a difference?"

"Maybe. You should have had the guts to tell me the truth."

"I was trying to protect you," Bruce said.

"Were you, really," Stacy challenged him, "or were you trying to cover for your mother?"

"Maybe both."

"Please, just go," Stacy said.

Reluctantly, Bruce went.

####

At the next weekly meeting of the English Tea and Literature Society, Emily Spofford, who was hosting, suggested,  
"Isn't it time that we had another outing?"

"Yes," said Winifred. "We could go see that new production of Swan Lake, which, I understand, is excellent."

Everyone except Winifred and the president knew what Emily was going to say next.

"That's not quite what I had in mind," she said, winking carefully at Eustace. "I propose that we make a party of it,  
and go to Guido's Gay Nineties."


	16. Chapter 16

"Yes," said Olivia Andrews, "that would be a nice change-of-pace."

Winifred Seerie protested, "I hardly think that such a place is suitable for a club of our caliber."

"Caliber? We're not a Country Club. We are a group of women who meet to drink tea and discuss English novels," Eustace said.

"Exactly," Winifred countered. "We're a literary society. We go to such things as[she ticked off on her fingers] art museums, the theater, the opera,  
the ballet, and performances of classical music. We do not go to such places as Guido's Gay Nineties."

"Please don't speak for all of us," Emily said. "Madame President, I move that we take a vote."

The vote was taken.

"Well," President Eloise Winters said, "it seems that we'll be spending an evening at Guido's Gay Nineties."

"No," said Winifred, _"we_ shall not. The rest of you may be willing to lower this club's standards, but I shall not set foot in that dive.  
And speaking of the club's standards," Winifred went on, "I wonder if someone whose own sister-in-law plays piano at that place should be allowed  
to retain her membership."


End file.
